The Curse is Still Upon Us!
by Nuriel the Pirate
Summary: The title tells a lot. Will and Liz are married, but only just. Will galavents around the seas w Jack, leaving Liz. But he and Jack are hiding something. Can Liz prevent Will from going on his next, and possibly last journey w Jack before their love...
1. Chapter 1 Life After Our Infamous Adv

1**Ok, new fic, I hope you guys like! It's one of my favorite fan fics. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1- Life After Our Infamous Adventure**

"Will," she exclaimed, running towards her husband on the wooded dock.

"Elizabeth," he responded as he caught her and lifted her into the air, spinning her in his arms.

He had changed from when she had last seen him. His goatee had grown more, his face was tanned, and he smelled of the sea. He had been gone for about two weeks, but it seemed like months.

"Jack," she said turning her attention to the pirate captain standing next ro Will.

"Mrs. Turner," he inclined his head.

"I hope you will come for dinner, she told her old friend.

"Of course," he responded.

But there was something odd about the way he had responded. He flashed her a smile, and it seemed very mischievous. Something had happened on the sea, she could see it on Jack's face, and feel it in the way that Will embraced, and kissed her. These seemed evidence enough.

"Jack, why won't you touch your apples?"

The pirate was staring at his diced apples with loathing etched on his face. "They're evil," he mumbled, not glancing away from his plate.

"You know," she continued as Will took a sip of wine. "Barbossa's not back, so they won't kill you."

At that moment came a choking sound from the end of the table. Jack pierced her with a loathsome glare, ignoring the choking blacksmith at the end of the table.

"I'm fine," Will gasped as she stood up to run to him. "Just choked on my wine. I'll change my shirt." He motioned to the stain on his white shirt.

She sighed as he left the table. Watching him leave, she picked up his plate, her own, and Jack's and carried them to the kitchen, sparing the maids the trouble. She set them down next to the washing bin, and sighed again as the tucked a lock of her soft brown hair behind her ear, to get it out of her face. Something caught her eye as she glanced at the plates, and she had to look back at them to be sure. She gasped and jumped back in surprise, staring at Jack's uneaten apples. They were in the shape of a skull, resembling the one on the Aztec medallion from not but a year ago.

"Jack," she burst through the door to the dining room. "What did you do to your apples!"

"Nothin' luv," he answered. "I told you they were evil." There was a sly grin on his face.

"Will," she asked him later that night as he wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her, as they stared out the window of the great room. "Where have you and Jack been?"

"At sea," he answered, softly kissing her neck.

"I know," she insisted. "But, where at sea?"

"Don't worry about it," he whispered softly in her ear.

"When do you go back?"

"Don't worry about it," he repeated himself.

But worry was all that she did that night.

**Ooh, Will's hiding something. **

**Next Chap.- What Will's hiding, and shocking news from Elizabeth.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth of Missions

**Insert Nickity-Nackity Nickname:** Sorry if I fall out of character. But this is how I see the characters, but thanks for the feedback, I'll try to improve.

**Dory the Fishie:** All I can say is that all of your questions will be answered. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this new update!

**mysterious-muse: **Thanks very much for the review. Now, I have finally updated for you, sorry, but I've been really busy. Alright, well, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2: The Truth of Missions**

The next morning Elizabeth answered the door to find Commodore James Norrington standing on her doorstep.

"Mrs. Turner," he inclined his head. "I wonder if I may have a private word?"

She nodded, and led him to the drawing room where they could have some privacy.

"Elizabeth," he said, turning around after locking the door. "I trust you know of the _Black Pearl's_ departure this afternoon?"

"Yes, James."

"Do you also know that your husband will be departing with it?"

"What!" She stood up, staring wildly at the Commodore.

"According to Mr. Sparrow, this may be your husband's last journey. He may not make it out alive."

"Thank you James." She dismissed him, not wanting to hear more. He gave her half of a smile, and left.

The minute his heel was through the door, she began searching the room. Will had spent countless, ungodly hours of the night in the drawing room. She opened, and closed drawers until she found a whole drawer of items that she was looking for. She pulled out two maps, a brown box, and a broken compass. She unrolled one of the maps. On it, a spot in the vast Cribbean Sea and Port Royal had been circled, with a drawn line connecting the two. The spot in the sea that was circled was labeled_ I.d.M._ in Will's hand. She remembered something Will had once told her. He had said that the Isla de Muerta was hidden , and only some knew where to find it. Jack was one of them, and he had a compass that didn't point North, but to the Isla de Muerta. (I.d.M)! She looked at the broken compass again; the Isla de Muerta was due Northwest from where she was standing. So, they were going to the Isla de Muerta. Barbossa must be back. That explained the apples. But she still hadn't looked at the mysterious item hidden in the brown box. She opened it very slowly, and there it was. A gold Aztec medallion, shining up at her.

"Will!" she screamed, hearing her own voice echo through the house. A moment later came the sound of hurried footsteps, and Will and Jack burst into the room, their swords drawn. Will's gaze met hers, and then flew down to the medallion in her hand. Jack seeing it too, sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"I told you she'd find out, Will," he mumbled to his hands.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" she asked Will, brandishing the medallion at him. "When were you going to let me know you were leaving, and where you were going! When your body washed up on shore with a note attatched to it from Barbossa!"

Tears formed in her eyes, and she let them fall.

"When were you going to tell me.." She threw the medallion at his feet. "About anything! About this," she showed him the map, and he flinched as though she had hit him. "Or this," she grabbed the compass, and he moved closer to her. Jack stood preparing to lunge for the compass if she threw it. She threw it at him, and, almost dropping it, he caught it by doing something similar to a pirouette and a leap, followed by a dive into the sofa. She turned to look at him, but Will was faster. He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. She pushed him away quickly. "You bastard!" She slapped him with all the force she could muster, and his head turned sharply to the side. "You can't win me over that easily!"

He stared, amazed by her fury.

"You were going to leave me to become a widow!" She feebly pushed him. "You can't do this!" She pushed him again. "You can't," she sobbed. "I need you to be here with me right now." She sobbed again, and fell into his chest.

"Why?" He asked, and even Jack looked up from the compass he was softly cradling and cooing at.

"Because," she bit her lip. "Because," she sobbed.

But she couldn't get it out.

"Because..." Will pressed her.

She stared at him, feeling as though the world had deserted her, feeling as thought she might faint. "Because I'm pregnant!" she sobbed.

_I have to say that I am very pleased with this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's very short, but most of my chapters in this story are. However, I promise that I won't tale as long on the next update as I did on this one. So, I hope you enjoyed!_

_And I would like to thank Dory the Fishie for her superb editing skills! Thanks, Dory._

_Please review._

For those of you who like my other fic, I'm sad to say that it may be a while before I update, I'm still working on getting all of my info together. So, sometime next weekend I promise!

PS: for all of you HP fans, Dory the Fishie has two stories up, and she would love people to read; and REVIEW! So let's help her out. Ok, bye.


	3. Chapter 3 A Child is Coming

**Smithy: **Yay! A new reviewer! My thoughts exactly, I appreciate your review, and I hope you are still interested, and you like the new update.

**Arthur Delapore: **I hope this new part continues to set up to your interest.

**Dory the Fishie: **Well, this is the part with Will's reaction. And thanks again for your editing.

**imtoolazytologin: **Well, I wish you would log in, but oh well. Thanks for the feedback, I'll try to work on my characters. Hopefully this will change your opinion.

**mysterious-muse: **I'm glad you like my characters. You and the person above; totally different opinions.

**williz: **You have said the one word that I love to hear. As Jack would say: "Thanks very much."

**Chp. 3: A Child is Coming**

Numbness swept through Will. "What?" He knew that he looked as though he had been slapped again.

"You're just like your father!" she yelled and ran from the room.

He stood stock-still. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel. The world was ripped away, like a carpet yanked from under his feet.

"You all right mate?" came Jack's hollow voice.

"Jack," he whispered, more to himself. "She's pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

She was lying on the floor, sobbing, hiding behind several shelves in the kitchen. He knelt next to her, and she turned her tear-stained face towards him. He felt his heart crumble as he looked at his wife lying before him; broken by him.

"It's all right." He picked her up, and carried her to their room in his strong arms. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it," he added, solemnly promising to her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest, hiding her face as though of shame.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he answered, laying her down on their bed. He lay next to her while she sobbed and held her in his arms, not ever releasing her, and giving her a shoulder to cry on. He didn't want to release her, he wouldn't leave her.

She would occasionally mumble about being a burden, and stupid. He would soothe her by stroking her hair, and whispering in her ear. After a while she cried herself to sleep. He was going to mend what he had broken, he promised to her in her sleep, and he went to talk to Jack. There was no way in _Hell_ that he was leaving Elizabeth, at least not yet.

"Fine," Jack answered. "But Barbossa won't wait for your wife to have a child."

"Will!"

Elizabeth had returned to the drawing room.

"I thought you'd left me." Fresh tears were rolling down her already tear-streaked face.

He crossed the room, embracing her, as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm acting like such a child," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

He knew that she couldn't keep herself from crying, but he wished that she could. "Don't worry about it," he answered. Once again he took her up the stairs to their room, and lay with her the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked, sitting in a chair in Will and Elizabeth's room.

"I don't know," he answered, brushing some of Elizabeth's hair out of her beautiful face.

Jack grinned at the sight of them. It reminded him of Bill and Catherine.

"What?" Will asked, noticing the grin.

"Nothin'," Jack answered plainly, concealing a smile. "Nothin' at all."

Will gave him a quizzical look, before turning back to Elizabeth, who was beginning to flinch and groan in her sleep. Then she began to sob.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, softly shaking his sleeping wife.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"It was just a dream. Go back to bed." He forced her to lay back down, and went back to stroking her hair.

"Will?" she asked the wall next to their bed. "You're not going to leave me like your father did your mother, are you?"

His breath caught in his chest, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He had been expecting this question, and had thought of his answer, but when one is faced with the problem they had been pondering yesterday... when the moment for a decision comes, second thoughts always cross one's mind. "Elizabeth, how could you think that?" he breathed finally.

"I know you love the sea, you're always out there with Jack," she answered. "But what about our life? What about the child?" She touched her stomach absent-mindedly. "I won't have it grow up without a father. Do you hear me! I won't!" Her voice rose in her attempt to get her point across.

"Shhh..." he whispered, still playing with her hair. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." He kissed the side of her face, and wrapped his arms around her. "Go back to sleep."

It was a moment or two until she had drifted off to sleep, once again, in his arms.

_Awwwww... I really like this chapter because I'm a sucker for drama, romance, and sob stories! _

_Now I hope that I have captured the characters nicely. Keep in mind, that the point of the first two chapters was to set up the story, and show that something had happened, and Will and Jack are supposed to be different, Elizabeth even thinks that they had changed. Now with Elizabeth; she's pregnant. Ever heard of something called hormones sickness? Of course you have. You'll see a lot of that. See, when things happen, people change. That is why the characters may seem different. I hope that this clears things up .I like to write character changes, you need to assume that there's a bit of a mystery to what happened between the end of the movie, and my story. Sure you know the basics, but not the whole bit of it. Think about that, and then review. I hope I've cleared it up. _

_However, the mystery of what happened between the movie, and my story is pretty much revealed in the next chap. _

_Alright, well, please review. _

_The new part will be up soon. _

_Thanks Dory, hope my plugging in worked! _


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Dory the Fishie: **Thanks for the encouragement! It's always welcome. Catherine is the name I made up for Will's mother. So no trivia missed there.

**Williz: **Thank you. Thank you very much for making me feel special.

**Mysterious-muse: **Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**imtoolazytologin:** I wouldn't hate you. Criticism helps. But whatever you were going to say never made it to the review. I can't find it. Please re-review it. I'd like to know your thoughts.

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

The next morning came bright and early as the sun shown through the window, and was not stopped by the curtains, since he had forgotten to draw them the night before. It took him a moment to realize that Elizabeth was gone. He glanced around the room. It was empty except for him. He sat up and glanced around again, today was the day that they were going to tell Elizabeth the truth; all the truth about where they had been. He ran from the room and down the stairs to look for Elizabeth. He found her in the drawing room, the Aztec medallion was clutched in her hand.

"Do you want to explain any of this, or should we just go back to yelling?" She asked, staring at him.

He nodded and led her to a chair. He then sat in the chair across from her and pondered where to begin. Finally after a long, awkward silence, he began.

"The first time I went back to the sea with Jack," He proclaimed as he stood. "We heard that something was happening. Most of Tortuga said that the winds had changed; Jack said that only happened when Barbossa's crew and the _Black Pearl _were near. But it hadn't happened since Barbossa's death since he no longer owned the _Black Pearl_. So Jack made me return to Port Royal," he glanced up at her. "To make sure that nothing had happened to you. We waited three weeks and during those three weeks nothing happened. So we went back out, looking for signs. Several trips occurred, and then we finally got a clue. The monkey Barbossa owned found us in

Tortuga, but it scurried away before we could catch it. We chased it into the street and it turned skeletal under a patch of moonlight. We panicked and returned to Port Royal to guard you. Our line of thinking was that Barbossa was in Tortuga and Port Royal was close enough to be an easy target. A whole month passed and still nothing happened." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We decided to see if our predictions were right and went out on our most recent trip. We made anchorage in the Isla de Muerta in three days. Everything seemed fine until we got to the center of the cave where the chest was kept. The first thing that we noticed was that Barbossa's body was gone. In its place lay a blood encrusted medallion; that one you have in your hand, we cleaned the blood off, but there was also a note, it read: 'Nice try Sparrow.' And was signed B. Naturally we hurried back here. You, Jack, and I are the only ones that know about this. We didn't want to worry you. Now, Jack wants to go back out and you were going to come with us, but given your present state, we can't put you in danger."

"But you can't leave me here either!"

"And we won't."

* * *

"Sorry luv. You're stayin' here." Jack apologized, helping Will load supplies onto a naval vessel. He had convinced Commodore Norrington to give him one to 'support the cause.' Now four people knew of Barbossa's reincarnation.

"But what if Barbosaa comes _here_?" She protested.

"We're not going far." Jack answered.

"Then where are you going?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth!"

"We're guarding the bay disguised as a naval vessel."

"Oh."

"_Oh_." Jack mimicked her.

"Captain!" Anamaria yelled from the helm. "All is loaded! We're ready to set sail!"

"Alright Will." Jack said. "You 'eard 'er; time to say goodbye."

Jack left them alone on the docks to say goodbye.

"I'll come back as soon as Jack lets me." He promised.

She tried not to cry as he wrapped his arms around her for possibly the last time.

"I love you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too. Stay inside the house and don't let anyone in except for me, Jack or Commodore."

"Alright." They pulled away.

"Be safe." He pulled her back into him.

"I will be." She promised.

He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I promise I will return." Then he softly kissed her and left. He blew a kiss to her from the helm and that was the last she saw of him. She let the tears stinging her eyes fall as the wind picked up, whipping her skirts and hair. She stood, watching the ship leave. Slowly and slowly it decreased in size. Just as it was turning and was almost hidden from view, the ship exploded.

She stood there in shock for a few moments, watching the boat fall to pieces and sink to Davy Jones' Locker.

"No." She whispered. "No!"

She jumped off the end of the dock and made an attempt at swimming to the ship's wreckage. If Will was still alive, maybe she could save him. She swam for all she was worth, but it wasn't enough. The wait of her dress soaked with water dragged her under, and she struggled to swim back up. She began to choke on water and just as she was sinking further down, an arm grabbed her. She tried to pull away, but she had no energy. The arm pulled her backward and after a moment or two, her head broke the surface. She coughed up the water that had been choking her and tried to swim away, but the arm tightened its grip and yanked her backward towards them.

"No!" She screamed.

"Shhh... keep 'er quiet." Came the voice of Jack Sparrow.

A wet hand covered her mouth instantly. She struggled against the man holding her, she wanted to see who it was. But they were too strong for her. She grew weary and gave up, without her noisy escape attempts there was a long silence in which they waited under the dock. Suddenly footsteps came down the wooded dock above them; the clunking of boots were heard. Then came a mirthless laugh. The man restraining her tightened his grip on her and shuddered which made her shudder as well. The boots then clunked back down the docks. She immediately began fighting against her restrainer and once the boots could be heard no more, he finally released her. She turned around and saw Will and Jack staring at her.

"Jack!" Will suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Jack looked down.

Her vision went blurry for a moment. Once it refocused she saw Jack's hand was in the water and in it was the gold Aztec medallion. A ripple effect was set off.

"It's callin' 'em." Jack whispered. Then she fainted.

**YAY! Update! Update! YAY! Kay, well this story is going to be moving kinda slow. I'm still writing the rough copy and I haven't touched my keyboard in a while. **

**Well, stay on the lookout for updates.**

**Please Review!**

**Nuriel the Pirate**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Back to the Caribbean

**Halo.at.heart: **Wow, thanks for the support, I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this new chapter!

**Williz: **Thanks for the muchos compliments. I'm glad that you like my story too!

**Author's Note: **Wow! Great chap I guess, I had lots of positive reviews. Thanks you guys!

**Chapter 5 Welcome Back to the Caribbean**

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled, shaking her.

"Shh..." Jack insisted. "She's only fainted."

"What do we do?" Will asked, struggling to hold Elizabeth up.

"I'll hold her up, you check to see if the docks are cleared. We have to get back to the _Pearl. _It's hidden behind that rock." He pointed to the large rock at the edge of the bay that the _Black Pearl _had emerged from a year ago to rescue Jack from the water after his close escape from the noose.

"How are we going to swim there with Elizabeth and not be seen?" Will huffed, spitting water from his mouth as he and Elizabeth bobbed up and down with the tide.

"Use yer head boy," Jack exclaimed. "We're not swimmin'!"

"We're not?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just do as I tell ye and check the docks." Jack took Elizabeth from him and Will lifted himself out of the water to check the docks; they were empty. When he lowered himself back down to tell Jack, Jack was gone. A moment later Jack surfaced with Elizabeth, andWill noticed thatshe was still unconscious.

"What were you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Making 'er lighter," Jack answered deadpan and passed Elizabeth to Will. She _was _lighter, but that was because she was only wearing a chemise.

"You took her dress off?" Will yelled.

"Desperate times call fer desperate measures mate!"

* * *

"There's no sign of 'er in the water, sir." The Bo'sun yelled to his captain, running down the beach towards him.

"Ye're sure." Barbossa asked.

"Aye, cap'n. She could 'ave gotten out and gone to 'er house, sir." The Bo'sun suggested.

Barbossa turned his piercing black eyes to the Bo'sun. "There's only one way ter find out then." His dirty and chapped lips split into a toothy smile of rotting teeth.

* * *

Will struggled to hold Elizabeth up under the row boat that he and Jack had trapped air into. They were now walking under the boat on the ocean floor. He, of course, had given himself the task of carrying Elizabeth.

"Why did she faint, Jack, do you think," Will asked the back of Jack's head. "It– it didn't have anything to do with the curse, did it?"

"Possibly," Jack answered. "But– I think she used too much energy swimming and then she was trying ter fight ye off of 'er. And the lassis pregnant and perhaps she wasshocked by the explosion... Probably all of it added up and caught up with 'er."

He'd have to be more careful about what he allowed Elizabeth to do.

Jack seemed to read his mind.

"We'll just hafta watch what she does, is all mate. Too much stress and she could be triggered into an early labor... Not good for she or the child."

Will looked down at Elizabeth, she certainly looked pale.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke later that night in a cabin. She recognized it when she glanced around. It was the cabin that she had first learned of the curse in. No one was in it with her and when she looked down she saw that she was only in her chemise. There was a green gown laid out on the chair next to the bedand she knew that Jack had put it there for her. _'What happened?' _she wondered.

Anxious to find out she stepped from the bed to the wooded floor and slipped the gown over her head. Once she had finished trying the laces she looked at herself in the cracked mirror on the wall. She looked slightly older and pale. She swept her hair up into a fancy knot before leaving the cabin. The first thing that she noticed was that it was very dark. Second, she saw Will and Jack talking at the helm. They instantly cut off their conversation when they saw her approaching.

" 'Ello, luv." Jack greeted her.

"Jack?" She asked him.

"Er– yes."

She turned from him to Will. "Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"How do I know that you're not... _posing_ as my friend an husband?" She asked them quizzically.

They both stared at her blankly.

"There is no possible way that you could have swam from the wreckage of the naval vessel to the docks as quickly as I jumped into the bay," she stated doubtfully. "Unless... you knew that the ship was going to explode." She sighed. "But how could you? Or maybe you blew it up yourselves."

She still received perplexed and slightly confused looks. She decided to test them.

"Will, what did I tell you about myself yesterday?"

"That you're pregnant." He answered.

"And Jack," she said turning to him. "When did we first meet?"

"Er– When I rescued you from the water in the bay after ye fainted from a too tight corset."

"It is you!" She confirmed and her eyes widened in delight. She hugged Jack and then Will. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why wouldn't it be us?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just panicked and over-reacted a little."

"_A little_?" Jack excliamed.

Will shot him a glare and Jack raised his hands in the air as though he were surrendering.

Jack cleared his throat as though he was about to say something important. Will pulled Elizabeth into his lap and she lay her head on his shoulder. "We got on the ship and Gibbs was down in the cargo finding a place to hide the medallion." Jack began. "Apparently Barbossa hadn't planned on the medallion being with us. Gibbs saw the trail of gunpowder that was already lit and, naturally, he told us. Will and I jumped off at the bow and swam under the boat to the docks. Then the ship set sail and the crew jumped off once they were a distance away from the docks and couldn't be seen. They then swam to the _Pearl_, and the ship exploded. Sorry ter startle ye."

"What about Barbossa?" she asked. "Was that him on the docks?"

"It was him." Jack nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"But– why didn't he kill you two in person if he wanted revenge?"

"Probably was afraid that we'd beat 'im. Probably can't take more'n three on and 'e'd 'ave me whole crew ter deal with."

"Coward." Will growled.

"What are we doing now?" She asked Jack.

"Port Royal will be attacked tonight. 'E thinks we're dead, ye're the next 'e wants ter kill."

She felt Will absent-mindedly tighten his arms around her.

"So he thinks I'm still in Port Royal?"

Jack nodded. "When 'e finds out ye're not all Hell will break loose and the search will begin."

Jack followed his speech with wild hand gestures.

"What are we going to do about that when it comes." Came Will's voice.

"Fer the present, the seas aren't safe." Jack confirmed. "We 'ave ter hide... but we can't hide in the Isla de Muerta... England is too long a journey and the New World will not except pirates."

"So where?" Will asked.

**Author's Note: **This is my worst chapter, so please bear with me on this, please just hang in there I promise that it gets sooooo much better.

Please Review! Thanks.


End file.
